Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds
by Falling For Kames
Summary: A look at Lucy through the eyes of our favorite Palm Woods residents.


_**James**_

_She's someone that people automatically wonder about. _

_No matter how long you spend with her, she still seems a mystery- a locked cage to the public._

_I know from personal experience. She's truly impossible._

_I still don't understand her. The attraction I had to her never seemed legitimate in her eyes._

_I tried everything. I bought a motorcycle. I crashed a motorcycle. During the second prank day of our time at the Palm Woods, I took one for the team. I took one for __**her.**_

_She was a flame of my best friend's, nothing but a fly that pestered and prodded at Kendall's heart. I guess I shouldn't completely blame her; technically, he broke her heart._

_Kendall didn't say much of her when she left the Palm Woods; I guess Jo stopped him._

_But she prodded. She came back to the Palm Woods with a fiery goal to ruin a life._

_I went after her in desperation- or so I made myself think. _

_I had my time with her. She was a little sentimental, in my opinion, and that attracted me. I almost had her. I threw the chance away. It wasn't worth it._

_Lucy told me things. She was nothing but a trouble maker at heart, and the conversations I'd have with her proved it, even if they were short and consisted of me being quite narcissistic._

_Lucy is hard to work with, rude, and bothersome, but I saw a side of her that none would ever see, and I wouldn't trade that for the world._

* * *

_**Camille**_

_She was respectable, even if Jo would beg to differ. I thought she was cool, in all honesty._

_Lucy never seemed to open up to any of us at the Palm Woods, not even Kendall. _

_When Jo left, Kendall was alone, but I didn't expect that he needed anyone else. I knew Jo would be back for what was hers at some point, but I didn't expect that she'd be so __**late.**_

_Lucy was a shadow in the eyes of all of the Palm Woods' residents, with the exception of a few of us. James and I found something in that hot headed, slightly narcissistic, rowan headed musician. _

_And if there was any drama queen at the Palm Woods, with the exception of myself, it was Lucy Stone. The chick talked a mile a minute about anything, if you could get her pumped up about it- and if there was one person she'd get pumped up about, it was Kendall Knight._

_Lucy had this spaz-out whenever Kendall passed by, or whenever his name was uttered in any conversation. _

_She said that it wasn't that she liked him, but that he was a respectable challenger when it came down to a competition._

_But then her rants about the boy got longer, and more sentimental. I couldn't quite figure out whether or not something happened between them, or she just harbored a small crush on him._

_I gradually began noticing changes in the interactions between the two, and I could tell that Jo was hanging on by a thread. At the same time that I wanted to see my best friend plastered to Kendall's side again, I could tell that this thing that Kendall and Lucy had for each other was going to be quick._

_Then Jo came back._

_I was guilty to admit later on that I had been a part of the forming of Lucy and Kendall's relationship, and Jo wasn't happy to hear it, either. _

_Kendall was so goddamn blunt about Lucy and Jo, too. It hurt. Soon, Lucy was gone and Jo was once again plastered to the boy's side. Woohoo._

_Lucy had left a mark me when she left, and I felt it. There was something missing in the Palm Woods family, and I could tell that Kendall felt it, too. _

_She had seemed to disappear off the face of the earth for a while, and the hope that she would be back for Kendall deflated. _

_And, suddenly, she was back. To say this surprised me would be a lie._

_She was all James' from there._

* * *

_**Jo**_

_Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate Lucy from the beginning. She just seemed like another wannabe musician in hopes of making it big in LA, but we talked to her._

_Now, I won't have much to say about her, as Kendall could cover most of it, but I'd like to end on a positive note._

_When I left the Palm Woods, I didn't expect anything would happen. Camille was there to defend me, Kendall had my hopes and promises, and my memory held my place. I didn't think I'd be wiped away._

_It gradually became obvious that there was something going on after a while, when Kendall stopped video chatting with me at night, and Camille became distant in her phone calls. I could tell something was happening._

_I came back with hopes that everything would be the same, that Kendall's promise that he'd never lose me would stay strong. I was silly. It was obvious that my memory would eventually fade into dust, along with the other actors and actresses that went on to pursue their careers, leaving the Palm Woods behind._

_Then she was there again. Lucy. She was kissing Kendall._

_Although there were bumps in our friendship, Lucy was a great person, and I couldn't blame her for capturing Kendall's heart. I think she made her way into everyone's heart with just a glance their way._

* * *

**Hope you like it. Another chappy will be up soon.**

**Please review!**


End file.
